


Be Your Ladder

by SkyAnnPB



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAnnPB/pseuds/SkyAnnPB
Summary: Shaelyn would do anything for her daughter, and when she receives the deed to the old family farm in Stardew Valley, nothing could've stopped her from dropping everything and taking her daughter with her to  a new life. Granted though, it wasn't everything she expected it to be.





	1. So Green

The day Shaelyn quit Joja was probably one of the best days in her life, second only to the birth of her daughter of course. Her grandpa's old farm was the mark of a new beginning for the two, and she was more than ready to grab it both hands and never let it go. The bus ride to Stardew Valley was long, but they made it eventually.

"Momma, look at how GREEN it is!"

"I know Sonny! Isn't it wonderful?"

Shaelyn chuckled while taking hold of her daughter's hand. It was true, the wildlife in the valley was like a painting with all the vivid spring blossoms in the air. They were met with a red haired woman much taller than Shaelyn, and a good bit older, waiting for them on the dirt path to what she remembered was to the old farm. The woman waved them over and reached a hand out for her.

"I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent e to make sure y'all found your way alright." She beamed at the two. Sonny his behind Shaelyn's legs a bit, unsure of how friendly the stranger was.

"Nice to meet you Robin. I'm Shaelyn, and this my girl, Sonny. Say hello and stop acting shy. I know your not." She chuckled while shaking the carpenters hand. Sonny said a quiet hello and offered a small wave to the woman, who smiled warmly. She led the two towards their new home, telling them about the upgrades and farm buildings she offered at a reasonable price for them, once they were settled in and ready. Shaelyn's eye's nearly fell out of her head when she saw the jungle that was her new home. It was no where near what she had remembered it to be when she was a little girl. No more large fields of berries, or an endless orchard of oranges. No sir, just a mass of rocks, weeds, and gnarled   
looking trees on every inch of dirt they could claim.

"Needs a bit of clearing out, but that's good soil under there." Said an old man with a neat mustache who had stood up from the porch of a small run down cabin. He shook Shaelyns hand and gave a wave to Sonny.

"A bit of clearing out? She'll need a bulldozer for that!" Laughed Robin, earning a glare for the older man which she only smirked at.

"I'm Lewis, mayor of Pelican Town. It's nice to finally met you Shaelyn, and Sonny. The whole towns been excited to meet you two!" He beamed.  "That being said, I really do wish you luck with this farm. I know you will do great things with it. Actually, i've brought you somethings to get you started." He explained while handing Shaelyn a box which contained seeds for her first harvest.

He went on explaining the basic in's and outs of the farm before leaving with the carpenter.  
Shaelyn and her daughter made their way into the old house. She opened a curtain to let in some light to find it to be a single room with  a bathroom off to the side. There was only a twin bed to the corner with a little dresser beside it, so they would have to share. She didn't mind though, in their pathetic excuse for an apartment in the city, they had made a way to share a couch, so this seemed like a hotel to them. A small fire place was against the back wall and a tine table with two chairs to the side. Their wasn't a kitchen, yet, as she remembered her grandpa always ate at the saloon in town to chat with his friends.   
She set the box of seeds on the little table as Sonny sat herself on the squishy bed. 

"Alright girlie, we need to put our things away before we even think about doing anything else. I'll let you pick which drawer you want, alright? Top or bottom?" She said while starting to dump the little amount of clothes they had beside her daughter on the bed.

"Bottom! Hey, I want to do it!" She huffed as her mother had tried to put her girls clothes in the bottom drawer. She smile and gave Sonny some shirts to start to put away. Folding them neatly as she handed them to her. 

It was already starting to get dark as the two finished making the house into the start of a home. They had ate what left over snacks they had for the bus trip and  Shaelyn tucked her daughter in before slipping in next to her. Sonny rolled over to face her mom and curled into her warm grasp as Shaelyn wrapped her arms around her.

"Do you think we'll be happier here, momma?" She yawned as Shaelyn traces little circles on her back.

"Yes, baby, I do." She whispered as she kissed her forehead, and easily the two fell asleep.


	2. Something of Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Jas have a sleepover so Shaelyn get to have a nice chat with Shane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the little wait, have to study for exams next week! So just as a note, this takes place at around the 2nd week of spring. Hope you enjoy <3

Shaelyn woke up with the sun that morning. She knew that she would have a long day ahead of her, and wanted to get started asap. She slipped out of the bed, being careful not to wake Sonny who was sleeping like an angle. She smiled softly and kissed her forehead before going to the tiny bathroom to wash up quickly. She washed her curly hair in the sink, since she hadn't found the time yet to clean the shower since they'd moved in. Shaelyn looked herself over in the dirty mirror in front of the sink. She still had eye crusties and tried to wipe them off and giving up shortly after. Afterwards, Shaelyn looked through the little box of pantry food that they had with them, and pulled out a granola bar. The first thing she wanted to save up for a a house upgrade that Robin had told her about. Grabbing a juice box, she went and sat out on the porch to enjoy the sunrise over the valley, a twinge of hope filling her heart for the upcoming day.

Shaelyn was thankful for Penny offering to school Sonny alongside the other children of the town, who she had quickly grown to be friends with. That night Sonny was going to have a slumber party with Jas, the other little girl in town. Marnie had offered to watch them that Friday night, so Shaelyn could get some proper time to herself. 

"Hun, you've got dirt on your nose." She smiled as she tried to wipe Sonny's nose with a dish rag. The child squirmed at her mothers nagging.

"Mooooom! I can wipe my own face!" She whined as Shaelyn giggled while gathering her daughters bag of things she was taking to her friends house. 

"Alright kiddo, let's get going to we're not late. Ms. Marnie said she was going to cook a special dinner for y'all." 

With that the two left. They had to take the long way to the ranch, as the southern entrance was still blocked by trees and other weeds and stones that had yet to be cleared. The sun was just starting to set and the sky was starting to turn a pretty shade of orange. Sonny skipped ahead of Shaelyn along the brick pathway in the square, and it lightened Shaelyn's heart. Ever since they moved here, her daughter had come alive, and it warmed her heart. Soon they arrived at the ranch and were welcomed by a warm glow when they entered. 

"Hey Sonny! Hello Ms. Shaeyln." Jas greeted politely as she hugged Sonny. Marnie walked out from the kitchen that was to the right and smiled brightly. 

"Hello Shaelyn, Sonny! Jas, why don't you girls go put Sonny's things in your room?" She asked as the girls gathered her things from Shaelyn and rushed off to the right. She sighed and hugged Marnie.

"Thank you so much for letting her spend the night Marnie. I can finally take the night to deep clean the cabin!"   
"No problem, dear. If you ever need anything, we're here ok? I know it can be tough starting out."

Shaelyn nodded, and as the two made small talk, there was shuffling from the hallway. Soon Shane walked out, and stopped in his tracks, looking confused at the sight of someone in the foyer when the shop was closed.

"Oh, Shane dear you're going to the saloon right? Could you tell Lewis I wont be there tonight?"

"Sure, why aren't you coming? Jas is fine on her own." He questioned, hands stuck deep in his pockets. She sighed deeply before she spoke again.

"Ms. Shaelyn's daughter, Sonny, is staying the night with Jas tonight. Now, why don't you be a gentleman and walk Ms. Shaelyn to the saloon, yea?" She said the last bit more as a command than a question. Shaelyn shuffled awkwardly, then scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh I was just going to go home and start cleaning..."

"Oh hush, here, take this and get you a warm meal in your stomach." Marnie said as she handed Shaelyn some gold. Before she could protest,the woman had ushered the two grown adults out the door like they were children, and told them to have fun before shutting the door. 

Shane wasted no time starting down the path to town, causing Shaelyn to have to speed walk to keep up with him on her short legs. Not a word was spoken till their feet his the brick of the square.

"You didn't have to walk with me, ya know?" Shane mumbled, eyes straight ahead. Shaelyn shrugged.

"I know, but I thought it would be creepy is I just loomed behind you as we walked to the saloon, don't you?" Shane huffed, and Shaelyn couldn't tell if it was a laugh or not, but took it as one. 

As he opened the door to the saloon, Shane felt at ease. Yes, it was crowded as most of the towns folk always come for a drink on Friday nights, but he could still down them away with beer in his little corner. He expected the farmer to go chat with someone like Leah, or sit at the bar and gossip with the bar maid, Emily. What he didn't expect was for her to sit right beside him in his corner of solitude. He had always shrugged her off when ever she tried to greet him on his way to work early in the morning, yet she was persistent, or just a really kind gal. Either way he figured she would grow tired of him and give up like everyone else. But her she was, beside him, ordering a beer and pizza with the gold his aunt had given her.

"I'm guessing the usual for you, bud?" Emily smiled, he just nodded and looked at the farmer who rested her chin on her hands.

"Why are you sitting with me?" He questioned, it coming off as a bit rude. She half smiled and glanced at him.

"Why not?"

"You seem like the socializing type, and I'm not one to talk. I'd rather be left alone, honestly." he said while watching Emily fill up two glasses of beer from across the bar. 

"Eh, don't feel like talking to anyone tonight. I've had a rough day, and I'm guessing you did too. So I figured we could be loners together." She said casually. Normally Shane would argue, and beg to be left alone, but tonight he saw something different in the girl. Her normally energetic and sunny demeanor seemed more somber, and her eyes tired, evident by the bags that hung below them. Maybe just this one night he could enjoy some company as he drunk himself away. Emily brought them their drinks, and her pizza. He stared at her in awe as she downed a large gulp. She caught his gaze and chuckled as she set the glass on the bar.

"What? Just cause I have a child don't mean I can't down my alcohol, if anything it makes me drink more." She laughed and he chuckled with her. After that they ate and drank in silence. Lewis stopping by to ask about Marnie, then leaving them alone again. As quietly as they had came in, the odd pair soon left together, thought a little more clumsy this time around. It was dark, and only the street light lit their path.

"You know, Sonny's a good kid." Shane said as they started to walk towards the ranch. She looked at him, but he kept his eyes straight. "You make a good mom." Shaelyn looked down at her feet and sighed.

"I don't feel like it sometimes, honestly. I want the best for her, I really do, but sometimes I feel as if I can't do that for her. Ya know?" She asked, not expecting an answer. Shane nodded, knowing the feeling.

"I feel the same way, with Jas. She's my god daughter, ya know?" He said glancing at the woman beside him as the ranch came into sight. " I thought the southern entrance was still overgrown?"

"It is, but I have to make sure she's alright, and hasn't been to much trouble for Marnie." Shaelyn lightly smiled. "Also, Jas is a really sweet girl as well. I could only imagine she gets it from you and Marnie."

She huffed as he felt a heat rush to his face. "You're funny. Me? The town alcoholic grump? What could she possibly learn from me?" He asked as he opened the door for her to the ranch. As she walked into the kitchen to talk to Marnie, she looked back at him and smiled.

"I'm sure there's something of worth underneath all that grumpiness." And with that, she turned her back to him, and he went to his room to go to bed, that sentence sticking in his mind as he closed his eyes.

She thought there was worth to him. 


	3. Egg Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny expresses her new interest in chickens that Shane sparked, and the egg festival is a thing.

That Saturday was the Egg festival, and Shaelyn tried her hardest to look decent after she finished her farm work. She found a light pink skirt that came to her ankles, and tucked a with shirt in it. She didn't try to mess with her hair, as it took her a bit too long to find the skirt. Sonny had spent the previous night with Jas, so Marnie and Shane would be bringing her to the festival. She walked down the path towards the town, not really sure what to expect, but her eyes were greeted with loads of colors and all the townsfolk chatting away. She stopped to get a good look at the decorated square, she saw Sonny playing with Vincent and Jas while Penny and Maru watched them, and she found herself smiling wide. She saw the food table that Gus must've set up, and immediately her stomach begged her to go taste it. Shane saw the farmer had finally arrived, and nodded at her as a way of saying hello. She smiled and walked to get a plate of food beside him, her skirt flowing behind her.

"Good morning, Shane. Did Sonny behave this morning?" She asked while filling her plate with tiny finger foods.

"She was great, a little excited about the chickens though and gathering the eggs though." He said, thinking to the girls face when she saw her 'first chicken'. Poor thing. Shaelyn chuckled at the thought of what her daughter making a fool of herself,

"Sounds about right. So y'alls chickens produced all the eggs?"

"Our hens have been working overtime to prepare for this festival. They deserve the best tonight...bowls of sweet yellow corn!" Shane smiled, he loved their hens. They were one of the few things that brought him happiness.

"I'd like to get chickens at some point, for the farm. But I got to be able to handle plants before I can handle animals." She chuckled as Sonny caught sight of her mother and came running, hugging her legs and almost knocking her over.

"Hello to you too."

"Momma! Mr. Shane showed me real chickens! And Jas said that there's gonna be an egg hunt and I'm so excited!" The child rambled, causing both adults to chuckle.

"Really? I'm glad you had fun. We'll have to get some for ourselves won't we?" The girls face lit up like fireworks and nodded vigorously.

"Mr. Shane will have to show you how to care for them though. He said they're delicate and deserve love and care." Sonny said matter-o-factly, causing Shane to blush as he scratched the back of  his neck. Shaelyn raised and eyebrow at him, then shooed her daughter off to continue playing.

"Love and care, huh?"

"I really like chicken, ok?" He said a bit defensively, looking at his feet. "I guess everyone needs some love and care, yea? Even chickens." She smiled before walking off to go talk with the other ladies before the egg hunt. Shane didn't know how to feel about Shaelyn. He always pushed people away, and payed them no attention at all, but the way she cared for her daughter was something else. the way she cared to listen to him and actually joke with him, but maybe that was only cause she was trying to be nice, like what you are with a child.

Shaelyn talked with Robin after Caroline had went to get some punch. "So I don't mean to be nosy, but what happened to her dad?" Robin asked cautiously. Shaelyn thought for a minute before answering.

"We had our issues, but I guess the responsibility of parenthood finally scared him off..."

"I understand that. Sebastian's dad was the same way. Left right after he was born, thank Yoba I met Demetrius. I don't think I could be a single mother, I can barely handle myself half the time." She joked a bit, letting Shaelyn ease her tension. It was nice to have someone who knew what you were going through.

"It's hard having to take care of her on her own sometimes, but she's been tough through it. It's nice to be in a place where no one judges." She smiled as the mayor called everyone for the egg hunt. Of course Sonny ran to participate, and Shaelyn cheered on her girl as she ran around with her little basket, hunting for colorful eggs. Shane smiled at the sight of the farmer cheering her daughter, and it got bigger when Sonny won a straw hat and immediately plopped it on her mothers messy mop of curls. Everyone hung around for a little longer to finish off the rest of the food before dispersing. Sonny and Shaelyn happily made their way home, Sonny now having the straw hat on her head.

"Jas said that the next festival is the flower dance." Sonny chirped as Shaelyn nodded, and the girl continued.

"She said that couples dance and stuff. Her and I are gonna dance together cause Vincent isn't a good dancer and she said he steps on her toes."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, but who will you dance with?" She questioned, Shaelyn didn't say anything for a minute before answering.

"Myself. Ain't nothing wrong with being your own dance partner." She said as she wiggled her shoulders causing her daughter to laugh and protest.

Shane lied on his bed, when the door creaked open, followed by a little voice.

"Uncle Shane? can I come in for a minute?" Jas asked timidly, before walking in, with her pjs on after he gave her the ok. She lied beside him and cuddled into his chest.

"What's up Jas?" He asked with his eyes closed. He felt her shift on top of him.

"The flower dance is coming up, but you never dance." She stated. He opened one eye to see her staring him down.

"Cause it's for couples, I'm not with anyone, Jas. Besides, no one wants to dance with me."

"Ms. Shaelyn doesn't have anyone to dance with."

"okay, and?" Shae asked opening both his eyes to look at his goddaughter. She was up to something and he knew it.

"You should ask her to dance. Now I'm going to bed before Aunt Marnie gets mas at me cause i'm supposed to be brushing my teeth. Gnight" She said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked out. Shane shook his head. Kids, always getting the craziest ideas. Maybe if he was a better dancer, he'd consider it.


	4. Flower Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaelyn shares some wise words with Shane, along with some slight sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! So thanks for reading, commenting and all the kudos thus far! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy :)

Today had been a successful harvest for for Shaelyn, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't proud of her and Sonny's work on the farm. It was still pretty overgrown, but their little garden as it were, wasn't that bad for their first season. She remembered what Elliot had told her when they had made small chit chat while she was fishing one evening, something about watching it from seed to harvest and being one with it. Something poetic like that, she couldn't quite remember. She stood with her fishing rod in hand on the bridge right by the Joja mart, with a small lunch in the basket beside her. She enjoyed fishing right here, she could see Penny walking and playing with the kids after their schooling in the museum, and she could watch the people of the town go about their daily business. This is how she learned that both Shane and Sam worked at Joja during the week. She was trying to catch a sunfish for Haley when he walked out, undoubtedly heading towards the saloon. She quickly propped up her rod and dug in her basket. 

"Hey Shane!" She smiled, but he just ignored her and kept walking. She huffed, package still in her hands. She knew he didn't want to be messed with, but jeez he was rude sometimes. She jogged and stopped in front of him, causing him to look at her with what looked like a pained annoyance.

"What?"

"I wanted to wish you happy birthday from me and Sonny. Here, I made you a little something, and she made you a card." She said as she offered him the little bundle. the look of annoyance melted to confusion as he took the parcel.

"You remembered my birthday? I'm impressed, thanks." He said, looking at what he held in his hands, Shaelyn swore she thought she saw a smile, but if it was there, it had left as soon as it came.

"Well of course we remembered. Sorry if it's not much, but we do hope you enjoy it. Well, I'll see you around, yea?" She smiled as she offered a small wave and returned to her fishing rod on the bridge.

Shane nodded and continued his way to the saloon. He went to his usual spot by the fireplace as he nodded to Gus and he started to get his usual beer ready for him. He sat at the bar and looked at the little bundle, there was a scrappy looking card attached to it. On the front was a child's drawing of what he presumed was a chicken. It looked more like a blob on two sticks with eyes. The inside had a drawing of him, and a big cake with a candle. In messy handwriting it read

Happy birthday Mr. Shane! I don't know how old you are, Momma told me it was rude to ask, so I only drew 1 candle, I hope that's ok.

And at the bottom Sonny had written her name alongside a scribble of a sun, how punny. Below it in a fancy scrawl was what he presumed was Shaelyn's signature, he couldn't read it though. She had the signature of a doctor it looked like. He unwrapped the parcel and held its small content in his large hand. It was a tiny wooden carving of a chicken, looped on a piece of twine like a necklace. He rolled it in the palm of his hands before Gus gave him his drink. He shoved it in his jacket pocket and carefully put the card in his other. He didn't like the farmer, he didn't know her, and didn't care to. Her daughter was sweet, if anything he knew her better from how much she came over to play and how much Jas talked about their little "adventures" together with Vincent. He drunk a little extra that night, telling himself it was for his birthday, but deep down he knew that wasn't it. He wouldn't admit that though, even to himself. When he returned to the ranch, everyone was asleep, but he found a card from Jas and Marnie along with a little slice of cake. He took it to his dark room and displayed both his cards on his little night stand, tossing an empty beer can into the trash bin. He ate the dessert and just left the plate on his floor, promising to pick it up in the morning, knowing perfectly well he wouldn't.

 

The day of the Flower dance quickly approached, and Shane dreaded it. The only good thing that ever came out of it for him was that he got to have a day off of work, but on the other hand he was forced to be with a town full of people he didn't care for. But he went anyway, by force of the two women in his life. He stood by himself by the food tables like he usually did, watching jas twirl around in her pretty dress with Vincent trying to clumsily follow her. People were scattered around the flower littered field, the young folk of the town working up the courage to ask someone to be their partner for the actual flower dance that was the main event of the whole day. Even though Shane qualified as one of those young folk, he never danced, nor did he want too. He looked up from his cup of punch to see the farmer and her daughter enter the field. Sonny had a matching dress with Jas, and the farmer was just in a cleaner pair of jeans, but her boots still muddy from her farm work. Her hair had a matching flower to the ones in her daughter's hair tucked behind her ear. Shane half expected her to come stand by him like last festival, but she didn't. She strolled over to chat with Robin and Demetrius while Sonny went and took Vincent's place dancing with Jas. He continued to sip his punch.

"So I heard you had a good harvest?" Asked Demetrius as he sipped his punch. Shaelyn nodded before answering.

"Sure did! Honestly I was so worried about it. I was scared maybe I had accidentally been watering weeds all season."

"You're a hoot Shae, ya know that? Watering weeds all season, my Yoba." Laughed Robin as Shaelyn shrugged sheepishly. 

"You could probably fit in one last harvest of parsnips before the end of the season. Actually if you do, could I have one to examine? I meant to ask days ago but the thought slipped my mind."

"Of course Demetrius. I actually planted a whole thing of them right after my last harvest so they should be ready around the 27th, or 28th." She smiled at him. The three chatted for a few minutes longer before Sonny and Jas were tugging at her pants.

"Why aren't y'all dancing? Something wrong?" Shaelyn asked, worry clouding her brain. The two girls giggled excitedly before answering.

"We're fine Momma! Just you aren't dancing!"

"oh no, not this again..." She mumbled while rolling her eyes. Robin chuckled.

"Yea Shaelyn, why aren't you dancing?"

"Hey, I don't see you making any wild dance moves, Robin!" Shaelyn accused. To this Robin grabbed Demetrius and the two went to the dance floor were some of the older couples had started dancing. She caught Shaelyn's eyes and winked before returning her attention back to her partner. She shook her head and returned focus back to the little girls in front of her.

"My uncle's lonely over there..."

"You should go ask him, Momma"

"Let me guess, you've already bugged him, and won't stop bugging till I go, huh?" She smiled as the two girls nodded vigorously. She sighed before glancing up toward the food tables to see Shane quickly look to his feet. 

"Fine, I'll go TALK to him. But we aren't dancing." To this the girls squealed and went back to their own weird dance they'd made up to include Vincent. She made her way across the field and fixed her a cup of punch before taking her spot beside Shane.

"Before you ask, no I'm not going to dance with you." He said. keeping his eyes on his feet.

"Don't flatter yourself, Shane. I wasn't going to ask you to dance, cause quite frankly, I don't want to dance at all." Then she took a sip of her punch. This honestly took Shane by surprise, as evident by the look on his face. Shaelyn chuckled at the reaction she got. The two drank in silence for a bit, Shaelyn chuckling every so often at the children. Shane' nerves however, were not enjoying the silent company that the farmer offered. 

"You don't have to stay here with me ya know? You can go gossip with the other adults." He finally spoke. Looking at the farmer. He saw a small smile spread across her lips.

"I know I don't have too, but I want to be here."

"Maybe i don't want you here." He retorted, causing her to look at him.

"Well, you could easily walk away as well, Mr. Shane, but looks like you haven't." 

Shane was at a loss for words. She was right, he hadn't left yet, but the food was right here along with the punch bowl. He huffed and she laughed.

"You may put off that you're a grump that loves to be alone, but everyone likes some company every now and again." Shaelyn finished off the rest of her punch before attempting to make it into the trash can and missing. She left for a minute to go put it in the can before returning beside Shane.

"What would you know about being alone? Whenever I see you you're either with Sonny, or talking to someone from the town. They all love you and you haven't even been here a month."

There was a bitterness in Shane's voice that he hadn't meant to be there. But it was true what he said. The farmer was always with someone around town, whether she meant to be or not. Who wouldn't want t be around her? She was kind and was always willing to listen, and Yoba did the people in town LOVE to talk. A somber look came across her face, and a noticeable difference was audible in her tone.

"Just cause someone is surrounded by people, it doesn't mean they're not alone. I may live with Sonny, but if I recall, you live with two people who love you dearly?" She paused a moment before finishing.

"If there's no one around who understands you, it can make you feel alone. Alone in what you might be going through, no matter how many people you have around you."

Mayor Lewis made a call for the participants of the actual flower dance to come to the floor and several of the young people came to the center as the older folk and children left to the sidelines. Jas and Sonny came bounding to the pair.

"Did you see me dancing?" Sonny chirped as Shaelyn smiled and nodded, then hushed the child as the mayor continued his annual speel about the dance and blah blah blah, Shane wasn't listening. He had heard these words every year. Shaelyns words bounced around in his head instead. Every word resonated with him, he would have never guessed someone like her could feel like someone like him. Maybe they were just wise words, like how you talk to a child to comfort them. She was good with Sonny, so maybe she was just good at reading people? He didn't know, and didn't want to think about it. What he did think about was the can of beer that was calling his name from his room instead. Yea, beer would fix everything, it always did. He'd just have to wait for this stupid festival to end, then he could go back to his comfort.


	5. A little bit of Pizza and Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaelyn and Shane share a moment on the dock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just HAVE to share this real quick. In my game, I was trying to move this really nice table had just bought from Robin, and I misclicked and accidentally gifted it to Shane...
> 
> He said it was garbage.
> 
> Boy, the fuck you think my tables garbage for?! I thought it looked nice -_- Needless to say, I restarted the day, and rebought my damn table. Little bitch can deal with it cause it matches the wallpaper.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Before Shaelyn knew it, fall had came upon them, as evident of Sonny playing in the leaves as she watered her crops for the season. Lewis had told her of the Stardew Valley fair, and how she would be able to have a grange display alongside Pierre, Marnie, and Willie. She knew she probably wouldn't win, but she was the competitive type and would try her best. She even splurged a bit and got speed-grow and fertilizer from Pierre's shop at the beginning of the season. She put the watering can in a chest by the door before calling out to Sonny.

"Alright kiddo, time to go do some learning with Miss. Penny!" Shaelyn grabbed her fishing pole, and threw some things in her little satchel she was going to donate to the museum before walking her daughter along the path to the town. She picked a leaf out of Sonny's hair, shaking her head and smiling.

"You're a hot mess, ya know that?" 

"Eh, I learned it from you." Giggled Sonny, smiling widely at her mother. Shaelyn smiled, knowing it was true. They waved to a few towns folk they passed by as they made their way into the warm musuem.

"Now behave, and listen to Miss. Penny, alright?"

"I know, momma! You say this every time!"

"So you don't forget, now have fun." Shaelyn ruffled Sonny's hair before she ran to her seat in between Jas and Vincent and started their lesson. She threw her satchel on the desk and Gunther peered at her over his glasses.

"Looks like someone's been to the mines, yea?"

"Mhm, I can't buy all my ores from Clint forever. Besides, I found you some nice minerals for the collection." She silmed as she pulled several brightly colored gems and minerals from the bag. Gunther's face lit up as he inspected them.

"These are great! Keep up the good work, kid. But be careful going down there though. It only gets more dangerous the farther down you go."

"I know, I know. I'll see you later, gunther, have a nice day!" She said as she waved and walked out the door. She rolled down the sleeves of her flannel and buttoned the cuffs as she made her way to her usual spot on the bridge by Joja to fish for salmon that were supposedly in the river this time of year. She stayed out there for a while before heading to the saloon for a quick dinner. Sonny was going to play with Jas at the ranch after their lesson so she had a bit of time for herself for the night. She sat at the bar and ordered a pizza. She noticed it felt a little more empty tonight. Yea, Wednesday nights weren't crowded, but she looked around the bar and saw a certain grump was missing from his place at the fireplace. Emily came up to her from the other side of the bar, wiping the bar down with a rag.

"Whatcha looking at, Shae?"

"Did Shane not come in tonight? He's always here at this time, ain't he?"

Emily looked towards the fireplace and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess not, I haven't seen him. Some night he doesn't come in, so it's normal. I guess he just went home from a hard day at work." Shaelyn nodded and ate half of the pizza and took the rest to go. She walked out of the saloon, waving bye to the people in it as she closed the door. She carried a box of half eaten pizza and made her way towards Marnie's ranch to pick up Sonny. It was dark now, and only the streetlights of the square lit her way, at least until the was on the dirt path that lead to the ranch. 

As she was about to walk up the steps to knock  on the door, she noticed someone sitting at the little dock a ways down the path. Intrigued, she made her way towards them. Shane Sat at the end of the dock, a pack of cold ones by his side. He let his feet dangle off the edge as he stared out over the pond, the moon and stars reflecting off of it's  surface. He head someone step onto the dock, and he turned around to see the farmer walking down towards him. maybe it was the alcohol that let her sit beside him, but it was definitely the reason he spoke to her.

"Up late, huh?" She didn't say a word and just stared with him at the water.

"Here, have a cold one." He said as he handed her a can of beer. She gave him a look, then opened a box he just noticed she had and handed him a slice of pizza.

"Let me return the favor, it has hot peppers on it though. Sorry if you don't like those."

"Thanks, and I love peppers, they're my favorite." He said as they exchanged gifts. She popped the tab, but didn't drink the beer, maybe she wasn't a drinker since she was a mom? He thought to himself as he shoved the pizza in his mouth. Yoba he was hungry since he skipped the saloon tonight. He finished eating before speaking up again.

"Buh... Life." He took a gulp of beer.

"You ever feel like... no matter what you do, you're gonna fail? Like you're stuck in some miserable abyss and you're so deep that you can't even see the light of day?" He asked, regretting saying the words as soon as they came out. But there was no stopping them, as they kept coming, and she stayed silent and listened.

"I just feel like, no matter how hard I try... I'm not strong enough to climb out of that hole." He sighed and looked at his feet dangling above the water. he looked at the farmer, and to his surprise she downed the whole can of beer in one go before crushing the can.

"Heh.. fast drinker, huh? Woman after my own heart. Just don't make it a habit, you've got a future ahead of you." He felt a blush creep on his face, and he stared back at his feet.

"I understand how you feel, Shane. I know it's tough." She said while putting the can in the little satchel that she had. She turned her head and looked at him, but he refused to look back.

" But I believe in you."

That one sentence tugged at his heart strings, and he forced himself to look at her. the moonlight illuminated her face perfectly, or maybe the beer was just clouding his head.

"Even I don't believe in me. What's there to believe in? I'm stuck in a dead end job, trying to make ends meet, but I just, I just can't." She caught him off guard as she put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed her thumb against him.

"I believe in you, because I was in the same place. I used to work an office job for Joja back in the city. Sonny and I live in a small, rutty apartment in  a bad part of town. I struggled to make ends meet, I thought we were gonna get kicked out cause I was weeks late on rent almost every month."

"That's why you dropped everything and moved here?" it all made sense now, at least as much sense as it could to a drunken man. She nodded and continued.

"Mhm. Any place was better than there. Yea, It's hard working on the farm, and it's even harder taking care of a growing child on my own. but I made it though, and I've conquered a major demon in my life. So, yes, I do believe you can crawl out of that abyss, it just might take some time."She smiled and moved her hand to wrap it around his shoulders and gave him  a half hug.

"If you ever need anyone Shane, I'm always here for you, alright?" She asked while looking at him. He nodded and wrapped one arm around her waist and returned a quick hug before standing up and the rest of his beer.

"Welp, my liver's beggin me to stop. better call it a night." She rose with him and smiled.

"yea, I got to get Sonny for the ranch, so I'll walk with you to the door. If that's okay?"

"Weren't you the one who said it was creepy to loom behind someone?" he chuckled as they made their way off the dock and towards the warm lights of the ranch. She smiled and walked beside him.

That night Shane lied in his bed, thinking to himself, which normally wasn't a good thing. but this time, his thoughts were somewhere else, on the farmer. maybe she wasn't that bad after all, he thought to himself.

Maybe he wasn't alone.


	6. A Sonny Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny goes on a lil adventure through town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry f this is a little lack luster. It's late, but I had to write this down. I hope you enjoy regardless. <3

Over the past few days, there was a rivalry between the two young girls of the town. Jas boasted that her aunt's animal products were for sure going to win 1st place at the fair this year, and Sonny dared to disagree to say she thought her mother's giant pumpkin would be the star of the show. The two girls were more determined than ever to help their families out with their grange display just to prove the other wrong. Shaelyn was pleased with her daughter's competitive spirit, as that meant more help on the farm, at least as much as a young girl can do to help water a small field and help care for the two new little chicks they had gotten. 

"You're killing me, you're really killing me, ya know that?" Shaelyn said as she fell onto the bed face first. Since it was Saturday, Sonny had been home all day. All. Day. She had tailed behind her mom from sun up, to sundown rambling about the fair and how they HAD to win. It didn't help that Shaelyn was starting to feel a cold coming on from working out in the rain a few days prior.

"Well I just really want everyone to know how hard you work Momma. You deserve to win." Sonny said honestly. She sat beside her mother on the bed and took her boots off before crossing her legs. She grimaced when Shaelyn sneezed several times over and wiped her snot on her flannel sleeve.

"You're sick."

"No I'm not. Just got some dust in my nose." Shaelyn said while rolling on her back, fake smiling at her daughter raised her eyebrow.

"You nose is all nasty, and you've been sneezing all day. Also you feel hot." She said while putting the back of her small hand against Shaelyn's forehead. Shaelyn sighed, knowing there was no use arguing with a child about her own health.

"I'll be fine, I promise. If I need to, I'll go see Dr. Harvey, ok?"She sighed, getting a nod from Sonny.

Shaelyn decided she was going to take a quick nap before getting dinner from the saloon, since it was still  a bit early. Sonny decided to give her mother some peace as she rest, and grabbed some paper and crayons to make her a get well card. She went to  sit on the porch to let her mom have some privacy, and thought it would be nice to be in the warm sunlight as it dimmed to twilight. 

The sun was almost completely hidden below the horizon when Sonny's tummy grumbled, begging to be fed. She made her way inside and left the card and crayons on the tiny table, then looked to see if Shaelyn was awake yet. She was snoring. Loudly. Sonny shook her gently so they could go get food, but she only mumbled and covered her head with the blanket in response.Sonny sighed and looked around the small fire lit cabin. Her mom had left her wallet laying out on the table, and that's when an idea popped into Sonny's head. She quietly slipped on her jacket, boots, and scarf and took some gold from her mother's wallet and  put in in a little play purse she had gotten for her birthday from her grandparents one year, then slipped out the front door. Sonny started the walk towards the town, determined to go get food, not just for her, but Momma as well. If she was fast enough, she could make it home before she noticed she was gone. She sprinted till she saw the town come into view tripping on a few rock and twigs on the way, but none the less still hungry and determined. She walked up the steps of the saloon and grunted as she pushed the heavy door opened. The warm air felt amazing compared the the chilly autumn night. There wasn't may in the saloon for a Saturday, she thought. No one had noticed she'd walked in till she threw her tiny purse on the bar and climbed onto a stool.

"Where's you Momma, Sonny?" Asked Gus with concern, seeing the lone girl.

"She's sick and napping right now. I couldn't get her to wake up and  was hungry... So here I am." Sonny smiled as if it was nothing for a child to be out after dark. Gus smiled and shook his head.

"Well, I'm not sure how your mom will feel about you leaving the house at night, but I'm not gonna let you starve. What would ya like?"

"A pizza with peppers, and some lemonade please." She said politely. She figured she could let Momma have half, and maybe share with someone in the bar since she couldn't eat a whole half herself. Gus nodded and went straight to work on her order. In the meantime, Emil came to accompany the girl as she cleaned glasses.

"So do you feel adventurous being out alone?" She chirped and Sonny nodded vigorously, explaining she's never been out on her own before. Every now and then, Emily would leave every so often to go refill Mr. Shane's glass of a drink her Mom had told her only adults can drink. She was very intrigued by Shane at this point. Normally when she saw him, he was at the ranch with his family and chickens, and looked somewhat happy, but at that moment, Sonny saw a broken man. She might not have known it, but her deciding that no one should be sad and getting up to go sit with him with her pizza, saved his life that night.

Shane had been drinking more than possibly healthy as of late. Morris was driving him overtime, and Marnie and Jas were driving him crazy with the fair approaching. He almost didn't notice the young girl sit beside him.

"Hi!" He snapped his head up at the voice and turned to face her.

"What in the world are you doing out, Sonny?" He asked, voice full of concern. He normally didn't care about the people in the town, but Sonny had earned a special place in his heart.

"Momma has a cold right now, and she fell asleep, so I decided to get pizza." She explained. Shane nodded while he listened. He would never admit it, but the farmer, Shaelyn, was starting to grown on him as well. Mainly because he felt she was one of few who understood him, yet she didn't push and prod him like Harvey, or Marnie did.

"You want some of my pizza? I can't finish it." she offered him a few slices, which he gladly accepted and ate swiftly. He noticed the girl yawn, she must've been getting tired.

"Alright, Sonny. Let's get you home. I don't want you walking home in the dark on your own." He said while helping her off the stool. He paid for his, and her things and scowled a bit when he caught Gus, and Emily's grins as he walked out. He didn't like people seeing him be nice, it kinda blew the grumpy guy facade he put on.

By this time, it was dark out,and only the moon lit the path back to farm. Sonny held onto his hand and wiped her eye with the other. He held onto the left over pizza as they walked in comfortable silence, at least until they reached her porch. 

"Can you tuck me in?" Sonny asked with a yawn, and Shane gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"Can you tuck me in? I don't want to wake momma, but I can't sleep without being tucked in." She said again. Shane was silent for a moment, before reluctantly giving in. The pair quietly walked into the small cabin, and as Sonny put on her pj's in the bathroom, Shane put the food on the little table that had a card that looked like Sonny had made for Shaelyn. He smiled softly, remembering the card that Sonny had made for him in the spring for his birthday. He had never realised how small the cabin was that the two girls had been living in, nor did he realise that they'd been sharing a bed. Sonny had came out, and walked Shane over to the other side of the bed that her mom was on. granted he could only see a giant lump underneath the covers. Before Sonny lied down, she hugged Shane, which made him tense up before hugging her back. It gave him a warm feeling, it reminded him of Jas. He thought of Sonny as another daughter in a way. She had spent enough time at the ranch to be anyway. She lied down and pulled some of the covers off Shaelyn before mumbling.

"She always steals all the blanket when she's sick."

Shane chuckled a bit at the statement before taking the blanket and making sure it covered the small girl, then he gave her a small peck on the forehead.

"Thank you, Mr. Shane, and good night."

"Good night, Sonny." He smiled softly before walking back around the bed. Sonny fell asleep almost instantly from her little night adventure. Shane didn't know what made him do it, but he decided to leave Shaelyn a note on her little table. He used a scrap sheet of paper and a crayon and quickly scribbled what had happened and that he hoped she got better soon. He went to put it on her night stand and finally got a good look at her face. Her featured were soft, barely lit by the fireplace. He could tell she was sick from her red nose. It was the first time he had really gotten a chance to look at the farmer since their night on the dock. He noticed the bags under her eyes, and how she had a little beauty mark on her cheek. Had that always been there? Her hair was all over one half of her face and all over the pillow. Shane gently brushed the hair off her face and quietl whispered good night before heading back out to go towards her ranch. 

Only then he noticed he would have to take the long way since she still hadn't cleared a straight path to the ranch, but he'd live through it.


End file.
